Utah Browncoats (UT)
Yahoo Group Discussion http://rss.groups.yahoo.com/group/utahbrowncoats/rss|charset=UTF-8|date|short|max=5 The Utah Browncoats are Firefly fans from all across the state of Utah and beyond. They meet regularly at conventions and shindigs across the state and help raise money for charity and worthy causes. Contributions to the 'Verse * Browncoat Cruise (event) - Browncoat Cruise was organized by some of the same group of Utah Browncoats that brought about Done the Impossible. The Browncoat Cruise took place in early December 2007. Guests that appeared were Ron Glass, Michael Fairman, Jonathan Woodward, Nectar Rose, Sonny Rhodes, and The Bedlam Bards. * Can't Stop the Serenity (charity) - The Utah Browncoats have been regular Sponsors to the world charity in support of Equality Now. Numerous members of the Utah Browncoats have served as local and global organizers since 2006. * Done the Impossible: The Fans' Tale of Firefly & Serenity - Done the Impossible is a documentary, hosted by Adam Baldwin, chronicling the rise, fall, and rebirth of the cult TV show "Firefly" as told from the perspective of the fans who helped save it. The documentary's website gives updates on the film including the world-wide film festivals it has been an official selection at. The film and its soundtrack are available for purchase through Amazon. * Reaverized (fan film) - Reaverized is a fan film produced by Illusionext and fans of Firefly. Illusionext contributed copies of Reaverized as a Global Sponsor for Can't Stop the Serenity in 2011. It was shot on location in Utah. * Serenity/Firefly RPG - Margaret Weis Productions is the current Firefly license holder for table top role playing games. Firefly Online is currently in production. Present Activities * Can't Stop the Serenity 2014 - Planning is currently in progress. To get involved, please see the Utah Browncoats Facebook Group or visit the Utah Browncoats Website. * Buffyverse Night - Weekly gathering in Salt Lake City or Provo to watch Joss Whedon's other 'Verse in Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel. This group has been hiatus for a month or two, but announcements usually go out over the Utah Browncoats Yahoo! group. * Serenity RPG - A bimonthly gathering of a small group of Browncoats to participate in the Serenity RPG. Space is limited, but when opening become available it is usually posted in the Utah Browncoats Yahoo Group. Recently the group has put out a call for a couple of new crew members. The thing to remember here is that they like to have fun, and are not so hard core that they don't tend to break character to crack jokes and just hang out. Past Activities * Can't Stop the Serenity 2006 - The 2006 showing for the Can't Stop the Serenity event raised money for The Christmas Box, a local charity. * Can't Stop the Serenity 2008 - The Utah Browncoats held a Can't Stop the Serenity event on Wednesday, August 6, 2008 at Brewvies in Salt Lake City. Nicole Dowland of the Utah Browncoats stepped forward to organize the 2008 Utah CSTS event and was assisted by numerous volunteers. The charity screening of Serenity took place at 6:30 pm and lasted just over four hours. Geoffrey Mandel, graphic designer on Serenity, was our special guest at the event and was on hand to sign memorabilia. Geof brought several items for the auction and he also gave a slide presentation of the many designs used in the film and explained the purpose of each design and where they appeared in the story. In addition to Geof, we were joined at the event by some of the creative forces behind Done the Impossible. For further information about the event and future events, please visit the Utah Browncoats Website. * Utah Browncoat's Summer Shindig - A Shindig was held in Bountiful, Utah on Saturday, September 13th of 2008. The event lasted several hours over the afternoon and evening, and guests dressed in clothes ranging from Earth That Was all the way up to Core fads and the what-have-you of the Outer Rim. The event was a casual one featuring Firefly and Serenity discussions, food, and a few screenings of Done the Impossible clips and other media. * Blue Sun Winter Solstice 2008 - A Blue Sun Winter Solstice Party was held in Brigham City, Utah on Sunday, December 21, 2008 at 6 PM. It was hosted by Frank and Lauralee Olson. Guests brought blue food and drinks and wore Blue Sun clothing. The night's festivities included showings of the episodes Ariel and Trash and panel discussions of cast members from Wondercon. * Can't Stop the Serenity 2009 - The Utah Browncoats held two screenings of Serenity for Equality Now in 2009. Logan, Utah hosted a screening at Utah State University on October 24th. Salt Lake City hosted a screening at Brewvies on October 29th, the following week. * Blue Sun Winter Solstice 2009 - A Blue Sun Winter Solstice Party was held in Brigham City, Utah on Monday, December 21, 2009 at 6 PM. It was hosted by Frank and Lauralee Olson. * Can't Stop the Serenity 2010 - The Utah Browncoats held a screening of Serenity for Equality Now at Brewvies on October 10th. * Blue Sun Winter Solstice 2010 - A Blue Sun Winter Solstice Party was held in Brigham City, Utah on Tuesday, December 21, 2010 at 6 PM. It was hosted by Frank and Lauralee Olson. * Can't Stop the Serenity 2011 - The Utah Browncoats held a screening of Serenity for Equality Now at Brewvies in August. * Blue Sun Winter Solstice 2011 - A Blue Sun Winter Solstice Party was held in Brigham City, Utah on Wednesday, December 21, 2011 at 6 PM. It was hosted by Frank and Lauralee Olson. * Can't Stop the Serenity 2012 - The Utah Browncoats held a screening of Serenity for Equality Now at Brewvies on September 29th. * Blue Sun Winter Solstice 2012 - A Blue Sun Winter Solstice Party was held in Brigham City, Utah on Friday, December 21, 2012 at 6 PM. It was hosted by Frank and Lauralee Olson. * Can't Stop the Serenity 2013 - The Utah Browncoats held a screening of Serenity for Equality Now at Brewvies on October 2, 2013. * Fan Experience 2014 - The Utah Browncoats had a military style booth (known collectively as 'the bunker') and panels at Fan Experience at the Salt Palace April 17th-19th. Adam Baldwin and Nathan Fillion were celebrity guests at the convention. Firefly cosplay was one of the best and largest fandoms represented at the convention. Future Activities * Can't Stop the Serenity 2014 - The Utah Browncoats will hold a screening of Serenity for Equality Now later this year. * Blue Sun Summer Solstice 2014 - A Blue Sun Summer Solstice Party will be held in Stansbury Park, Utah on Saturday, June 21, 2014 from 2 to 10 PM. It will be hosted by Jessica Ross and we will watch the episodes 'Our Miss Reynolds' and 'Trash'. Dinner wil be potluck and boats will be available on the lake. * Blue Sun Winter Solstice 2014 - A Blue Sun Winter Solstice Party will be held in Brigham City, Utah on Sunday, December 21, 2014 at 6 PM. It will be hosted by Frank and Lauralee Olson and we will watch episodes of Firefly. Dinner wil be potluck. External Links Utah Browncoats Webpage Utah Browncoats Yahoo Group Done the Impossible Browncoat Cruise Firefly RPG Resource Page Utah Browncoats Facebook Page Category:US Southwest